Brassieres provide support and enhance the shape of breasts. Brassieres often have a device in the cups of the brassiere to provide support. Devices intended to provide support and shaping for the cups of a bra and similar articles have long been known. These devices are commonly known as underwires and are inserted into and held within a fabric sleeve disposed about the periphery of the lower section of the bra cup. They are made from materials, such as bone, metal or plastic, and are provided in various forms, shapes and cross-sections. Most commonly, the underwire is formed of relatively thin metallic pieces of rectangular cross-section, shaped into an essentially semi-circular or U-shaped form that allows the underwire to be fitted within a sleeve disposed about the periphery of the lower half of the bra cup.
While such underwire structures have achieved widespread usage, a number of significant disadvantages result from their use. In particular, the underwires can damage the fabric sleeve into which the underwire is inserted or irritate the skin of a user leading to discomfort and sometimes bruising. Deformation or distortion of the underwires arises from washing and drying of bras containing underwires. Multiple washings lead to degradation of the fabric of the garment due to shrinkage of the fabric and/or the relative movement occurring between the stiff, rigid metal underwire and the fabric of the bra brought about in machine washing and drying. Using underwires coated with a polymeric material or metal underwires that have plastic tips at their ends does not alleviate these problems completely.